utaitefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Lon
Lon (ろん) là một utaite có chất giọng “shota thiên thần”. Lon thường hát lại những ca khúc của Kagamine Len, và cô hay hợp tác với Soraru, tạo nên cặp SoraLon (そらろん). Bản hát lại có nhiều lượt xem nhất trên Nico Nico Douga của cô là “Ochame Kinou” với gần 7 triệu lượt xem, tính đến tháng 11 năm 2012. Đó cũng là ca khúc có nhiều lượt xem nhất trên Nico Nico Douga thuộc thể loại utattemita. Thay vì phải đọc là “Ron” theo đúng như romaji, ろんđược đánh vần là “L” thay cho “R” vì cô từng sống ở London, Lon gần giống với tiếng Anh hơn. Biệt danh được đặt ra bởi các thành viên khác trong cộng đồng NND. Lon là một bokukko vì cá tính rất tinh nghịch và sở hữu giọng hát giống shota. Tuy nhiên, cô khác hẳn với những “ryouseirui” bình thường bởi cô không hát bằng chất giọng nam tính trong các ca khúc mà cô thể hiện – giọng hát tự nhiên của cô vốn đã shota rồi. Cô cũng tham gia một album dành cho ryouseirui. Những dự án hợp tác chung (Phát hành ngày 27 tháng 8, 2010) # (Phát hành ngày 14 tháng 11, 2010) # Kamikyouku wo Utattemita 4 (Phát hành ngày 15 tháng 3, 2011) # Yuuaisuu với Soraru (Phát hành ngày 1 tháng 5, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 13 tháng 8, 2011) # Hallows với Soraru (Phát hành ngày 30 tháng 10, 2011) # Acomiku with VOCALISTS (Phát hành ngày 30 tháng 11, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2011) # (Phát hành ngày 25 tháng 4, 2012) # Gakuen Reversi với Soraru (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 11 tháng 8, 2012) # BabyPod (Phát hành ngày 26 tháng 9, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 31 tháng 12, 2012) # (Phát hành ngày 27 tháng 2, 2013) }} Danh sách những ca khúc hát lại (Dance Site of Darkness) (2008.01.23) (Đã xóa bỏ trên NND) # "World is Mine" -Boku ver.- (2008.09.14) # "Triple Baka" (2008.10.01) # "Kagamine Len no Bousou" -Short ver.- (2008.10.27) (Đã xóa bỏ trên NND) # "PoPiPo" (2008.12.14) (Private) # "Loli Yuukai" (Parody of Roshin Yuukai) (2009.02.04) (Đã xóa bỏ trên NND) # "Juvenile" (2009.02.12) # "Kouketsuatsu Girl" (2009.02.24) (Đã xóa bỏ trên NND) # "GHOST" (2009.05.30) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) (2009.12.18) # "Eager Believer" (2010.04.29) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2010.05.20) # "Shota Shota☆Night Fever" (2010.06.11) (Community only) # "Okotowarishimasu" (I'm Sorry, but I Must Refuse) (2010.06.24) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2010.11.06) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishiment) (2010.11.17) (Đã xóa bỏ trên NND) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (kết hợp) (2010.12.13) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.12.14) (Community only) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" feat. Lon và Soraru (2010.12.24) # "RAINBOW GIRL" -remix- feat. Lon và Gero (2011.02.22) # "Toeto" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.03.18) # "Sweet Magic" (Original with ) (2011.04.02) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Lon và Soraru (2011.04.12) # "Otokonoko Memorable" (2011.05.08) # "Ichirin no Hana" (Single Flower) (2011.06.25) # "Tómur" (2011.07.21) (Đã xóa bỏ trên NND) # "Karagenki" (2011.07.29) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Soraru và Lon (2011.08.03) (In Soraru's Community only) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2011.08.18) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) feat. Lon và Soraru (2011.09.02) # "Rimokon" feat. Lon và Soraru (2011.09.20) # "Kuuchuu Teien" (2011.10.11) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" (You Who Resemble Me, I Who Resemble You) -Arrange ver.- feat. Lon và Soraru (2011.10.14) # "Hakusai" (2011.11.05) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.09) # "Gemini" feat. Lon và Soraru (2011.12.25) (Community only) # "Double Lariat" (2012.03.03) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange- feat. Soraru và Lon (2012.04.02) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (2012.04.20) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) -Arrange ver.- (2012.04.21) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Lon và Kogeinu (2012.04.23) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Lon và Soraru (2012.05.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Lon và Soraru (2012.07.18) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Lon và Soraru (2012.09.06) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Lon và Soraru (2012.09.28) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) -Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru và Lon (2012.12.25) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Lon và Soraru (2013.01.23) # "Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-dimensional Dream Fever) (2013.03.09) # "MUGIC" feat. Lon, Soraru, nero, clear, Rib và Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) }} Danh sách đĩa hát |track3composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track4title = Eager Believer |track4lyricist = AhirugunsouP |track4composer = AhirugunsouP |track5title = Hakusai |track5lyricist = LamazeP |track5composer = LamazeP |track6title = Wink・Toranji・Suta |track6lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track6composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track7title = Kuuchuu Teien |track7lyricist = AhirugunsouP |track7composer = AhirugunsouP |track8title = Rimokon |track8lyricist = Wonderful Opportunity |track8composer = Wonderful Opportunity |track9title = Uso to Time Machine |track9lyricist = AhirugunsouP |track9composer = AhirugunsouP |track10title = STOMP THE ENEMY |track10lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track10composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track11title = GHOST |track11lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track11composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track12title = Migikata no Chou |track12lyricist = NoriP |track12composer = NoriP |track13title = Okotowari Shimasu |track13lyricist = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track13composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track14title = Ukon Ekisu |track14lyricist = LamazeP |track14composer = LamazeP |track15title = NEW |track15info = -FULL ver.- |track15lyricist = LamazeP |track15composer = LamazeP |track16title = crack　 |track16lyricist = keeno |track16composer = keeno}} |track6composer = Ishifuro |track6arranger = Suzumu |track7title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track7info = (Lon) |track7lyricist = Ishifuro |track7composer = Ishifuro |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Kirai na Hito |track8info = (Soraru) |track8lyricist = Ishifuro |track8composer = Ishifuro |track8arranger = Suzumu |track9title = Checkmate |track9info = (Soraru, Lon) |track9lyricist = Yucha-P |track9composer = Yucha-P |track9arranger = Suzumu |track10title = Reversible na Houkago |track10info = (Instrumental Ending) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = Suzumu |track11title = Soralon Radio Shutchou Ban |track11info = (Bonus) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Rin-chan Nau! (Soraru, Lon) |track12info = (Bonus) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} Thư viện ảnh Soraru 7.jpg|Từ trái sang phải: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon và Itou Kashitarou trong bản hát lại "MUGIC" Minh họa bởi Tama (たま) Soraru 2.JPG|Soraru (trái) và Lon (phải) trong bản hát lại "Matryoshka" Minh họa bởi Saine Thông tin thêm * Lon đã đóng góp giọng hát của mình cho ngân hàng tiếng hát ISAO's Sora Amaha UTAU. * Hiện cô sống tại Tokyo. * Nhóm máu của cô là AB. Liên kết ngoài *Twitter *TmBox Ngoài lề #NicoNicopedia entry on Lon Thể_loại:Ca sĩ chưa xác định được rõ giới tính Thể_loại:Ca sĩ được cập nhật liên tục trong danh sách ca khúc hát lại Thể_loại:Utaite Thể_loại:Ca sĩ đã phát hành album hoặc đĩa đơn Thể_loại:Ryouseirui